


whatever

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is too, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, Philip is literally sunshine, Playgrounds, Thomas is a very good dad, he has two cute lil stuffed animals ahh, omg, parks, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: an encounter with two hamiltons changes thomas' life.





	whatever

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be rly angsty but i turned into fluff lol 
> 
> another thing: i needed fluff rn because i am saddened™ that the great comet is closing holy guac

"You can't catch me, daddy!" 

"Oh yes, I can!" 

He and Philip run down the hall of his apartment, Philip ahead of him. He had his stuffed koala called George and his panda, Bear. Philip sprints but then trips over his own feet, accidentally hitting the door of one of his neighbors. "Pip!" Alex shouts. Philip was crying, holding his elbow. "Daddy!" he cried. Alex scoops up Philip, checking his elbow and everything else. Philip cries a bit more, rubbing his eyes. "You okay, Pip? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I love you," he says, embracing Philip. "I'm okay, daddy. I was crying for George and Bear. Are they alright?" Alex puts him down and Philip immediately hugs his stuffed animals, whispering something to them. 

Suddenly, the door opens to find a frowning person with bushy hair and—

Wait. That's Thomas Jefferson. 

"Hamilton?" 

"Jefferson?" 

Philip looks at the two of them, a big smile on his face. "Mr. Jefferson?! You live here! Wow, that's so cool! Do you remember me? Daddy took me to work once and we met you! Oh, meet my friends, George and Bear!" Philip gives him a toothy grin, holding up his stuffed animals. Thomas' frown immediately disappears and turns into a grin. He crouches down to Philip's height. "Oh, of course I remember you, Pip! What happened? I heard a thud and you crying." 

"Oh yeah, me and Daddy were running down the hall and I tripped. Thankfully George and Panda are okay." Thomas laughs, giving him a smile. Philip suddenly jumps up, a gasp escaping him. "What?" Alex asks, crouching to his height too. 

"Mr. Jefferson! Do you wanna come with us? We're going ta' McDonald's because I really wanna go there and get chicken nuggets and a McFlurry! Then we're going ta' the park! Daddy doesn't take me to McDonald's a lot because I spend a lot of time at my Mom and Maria's house!" Philip smiles at him and Thomas looks up at Alex. "I would love to come, Pip! But would your dad like me to come?" Thomas gives him a wink and Alex sighs. "Fine. Okay. But Mr. Jefferson has to change, alright?" 

"Okay! Thank you, daddy!" 

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes. Come in," Thomas motions them inside. He closes the door and Thomas disappears into his room. They sit on his couch, Pip already talking to his stuffed animals. 

Alex sighs, he never meant today to be like this. He was just going to spend a day with his son, which he barely has anytime to do. But now, he's spending it with his son _and_ enemy. 

He scans around the apartment, it was very neat. He has a few personal pictures, one of his family, he assumes, the other of James, and another one with him and a woman. He looks that one. He's never heard of him talk about a woman. Could that be a girlfriend? He's never mentioned one. He feels a strange pang of jealousy. He doesn't hear Thomas emerge from his room. 

"That's Martha. She passed away a few years ago. I loved her," Thomas says with a shrug when he sees Alex. "Mr. Jefferson! You don't mind if I call you Mr. J, do you?" 

"Of course not, Pip. Come on, let's go." 

\---

They soon arrive at the park, with chicken nuggets, fries, and an ice cream. They sit at a park bench and Philip starts eating. He shovels his chicken nuggets, fries, and apple juice down his throat, occasionally offering one to George and Bear. He reaches for the McFlurry and tries to grab it from Thomas. "No, Pip. What do we say?" Alex asks Philip. 

"Can I have the McFlurry please, Mr. J?" 

"Of course, Pip. Here you go." 

"Thanks, Mr. J!" 

Philip eats in and talks to George and Bear. Alex and Thomas soon turn to each other and talk. 

"I'm sorry, y'know. For Martha." 

"S'alright. I've recovered." 

The two of them sit in silence for awhile, occasionally talking to Philip. Philip finishes the McFlurry and smiles happily. "Thanks, Daddy! Can I go play now?" 

"Throw away your trash first, okay?" 

"M'kay, Daddy. Thank you!" 

Philip runs and throws away his trash. Then, he sprints toward the playground. 

"He's sweet, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Took after Eliza for sure. Caring, sweet, loving. Barely has a trace of my personality," Alex responds, smiling sadly. "Not really. He stands his ground, defends people he loves, and is overall a nice person." 

"Please, Jefferson. You call me and asshole every time we make eye contact," Alex says. "Because you are. Well, sometimes. But overall, you're a nice person," he shrugs. There's a silence that overcomes them. Eventually, Thomas speaks. "How are things with you and Eliza?" he asks. "We're good. Good friends. Not best friends, I guess. She's dating Maria but she texted that she might propose soon. I'm happy that she's happy, y'know?" 

"How about you? Are you happy?" Thomas asks. It takes a few moments for Alex to respond. "Sure. I guess. I mean, I got Pip, good friends, a good job. Why wouldn't I be?" They talk together, somehow getting over the fact that they are enemies. After a few minutes of silence, Alex scoots closer to Thomas. "Do you remember me kissing you at Laf's party? We were both drunk and I don't know why I'm saying this and you're my enemy and you probably don't even like me and I feel stupid and oh my go—" 

"Yeah. I remember. I wasn't really drunk." 

"I―" 

Thomas leans over and kisses him. Alex's eyes are wide open in shock. Thomas pulls back, a smirk on his face. When they turn, Philip stands there, eyes wide open. There's a small boy there too, with his hands over his eyes. "Close your eyes, Philip!" Philip immediately closes them and places his hands over the eyes of his stuffed animals. "Oh crap, Thom. Did you know they were there? Oh crap!" 

"Maybe." 

The four are shocked into silence for a bit, but eventually, Thomas intertwines both of their hands and Alex is speechless. "You can open your eyes, guys," Thomas says softly. Philip opens his eyes, scanning his daddy and Mr. J. He smiles from ear to ear, jumping with excitement. "Mr. J? You never told me you and daddy were together! Are you guys like Mom and Ms. Maria? Wow! I guess I have two daddies and two mommies now, huh?" Philip exclaims turning to his friend. Alex starts to speak but Thomas beats him to it. "I really like your daddy, Pip. So yeah, we are together like your Mom and Ms. Maria. You can call me Thomas!" He says, leaning down to Philip. Alex closes his mouth and smiles at Thomas, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, Pip," he agrees. 

Philip laughs and starts to introduce his friend. "Daddy and Thomas, this is Theo! His fam'y is from the Philippines! It kinda sounds like Philip!" Theo smiles at them. He's Philip's age, with dark, tanned skin and fluffy black hair. He has a shark on his shirt and he had shorts on. "Alright, Pip. Hi, Theo. How are you?" 

"Pretty good. You wanna talk to my mom? I gotta introduce you guys, too!" He exclaims. The two run off, making their way to his mother. Alex and Thomas smile and gather their things. "So what're we now?" Alex asks awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Thomas shrugs and places a kiss on his forehead. 

"Whatever you want it to be, Lex."


End file.
